


Bedside Manner

by RookieSand



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Disgustingly sweet, F/F, Soft and Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: After Hilda gets hurt in a mock battle, Marianne is the first to visit her to see how she is doing.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something short and sweet to snack on!  
> Enjoy!

Marianne hovered outside the door to Manuela's office. Her hands were itchy and clammy, a result of being horribly anxious. She was trying her best not to scratch her skin raw, but her nerves were getting the better of her as her mind reeled with horrible thoughts.

Hilda had been injured in a mock battle. Marianne hadn't seen it happen, but a little grappling match with someone from the Black Eagles had gotten a little overheated. The battle had ground to a halt as Hilda's shrill scream of pain broke the air. It was nothing like anything Marianne had heard before. Yelps and grunts of pain were normal in a mock battle, but this was a fresh new horror. It was the sound of someone actually being hurt. It chilled Marianne to the bone; and, from the looks of her companions, it had unsettled them a little as well. 

The professors immediately jumped in and a crowd formed around Hilda. Marianne hadn't been able to push through to see her. The next thing she knew, Hilda was cradled in Raphael's arms and was being carried off to Manuela's office. Marianne wasn't sure how, but Hilda's eyes met hers in the crowd. They were glazed over in pain that she was trying to hide and her cheeks were wet with tears. Even so, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips when she spotted Marianne.

It had been about an hour and Manuela hadn't let anyone in to see Hilda yet. Marianne had been by the door since the incident, not wanting to miss any information on Hilda's condition. Something about the smile Hilda had given her when she was being carried off had sent Marianne's heart racing. She wanted to see Hilda as soon as she could to make sure she was okay.

Several of their classmates had also dropped by to check on Hilda. They left promptly after hearing that Manuela wouldn't let anyone in, saying they would be back when they could. Marianne sighed and scratched her palms. Waiting was torture. She just wanted to know how Hilda was doing.

Finally, Manuela's door creaked opened and Marianne stood at attention. Manuela eyed her then nodded her head towards the inside of the office. Marianne bowed her head as she shuffled inside.

The office smelled like fresh herbs and clean bandages. Hilda was lying in one of the beds, her entire left forearm wrapped in layer upon layer of heavy bandages. Her eyes were unfocused as she looked over to see who had entered the room; Marianne figured that Manuela had given her something to ease the pain during her operation. She smiled as her eyes lit up with recognition of who had come in.

"Mari!" Hilda chirped happily. She looked like she wanted to get up and hug Marianne but she made no attempt to move. Probably for the best as Marianne could feel Manuela watching them like a hawk.

"Marianne," Manuela said with a slight snip in her voice—she must've been tired after dealing with Hilda alone for so long, which Marianne could appreciate—"will you please keep an eye on her while I go grab her something to eat from the dining hall?"

"Something sweet please!" Hilda pipped up.

Manuela gave her a long stare and Hilda mumbled, "I said please," as Manuela left the room. Manuela hadn't even waited for Marianne to agree to stay with Hilda. Marianne supposed she was stuck for the time being, not that she minded being alone with Hilda.

Hilda settled back against the pillows. Despite her positive attitude, she looked drained. Her skin was pale and her bangs were still damp with sweat. Marianne hadn't heard any complaining through the door, but she guessed that whatever Manuela had done hadn't been particularly pleasant. Marianne pulled a stool up to the bedside to sit beside Hilda.

"Thank you for being the first to come to see me, Mari," Hilda said. Her smile had lost some of its brightness. Marianne hoped that whatever Manuela had given her for the pain wasn't fading too quickly. 

"What happened?" Marianne asked gently. She grabbed the rag from the bedside table and gently wiped the sweat from Hilda's brow. 

"I got flipped over and landed on my arm funny. Clean fracture in my forearm. It should be healed in a few weeks."

Marianne nodded slowly. Magic healing was better for stamina renewal, sore muscles, and smaller scrapes and cuts than it was for healing broken bones. Unfortunately, those mainly needed to heal naturally with assistance from magic to ease pain and aid recovery. Even large wounds on a battlefield had to be switched first and then aided with magic. Marianne felt horrible that Hilda would have to wait several weeks until she was feeling back to her old self again.

"I'm sorry, Hilda," Marianne murmured, staring down at her hands.

Hilda tilted her head to the side. "What for? You didn't do anything."

Marianne looked up in surprise. She had meant to just offer her condolences at Hilda's state, but it had come off more as if she were apologizing for not doing anything. It wasn't like she could have anyway. Her group had been in an entirely different section of the field.

"Erm, well... I..." Marianne stammered.

Hilda reached out for Marianne's hand. Marianne winced as Hilda gripped it tightly. Hilda's thumb was rubbing over the raw patch that Marianne had worried into it. It stung but Marianne didn't want to pull away.

Hilda glanced up at Marianne gently. "It was stupid for me to go for a move like that when I was clearly at a disadvantage. The professor is going to chew me out for it once I'm better. You needn't worry about anything on your end."

"Th-That sounds like it'll be an unpleasant conversation," Marianne tried this time. Her hand was trembling in Hilda's and she hoped that Hilda wouldn't comment on it.

Hilda smiled and brought Marianne's hand to her lips, her eyes fluttering closed. "You must've been very worried about me," Hilda murmured, her breath warm on Marianne's hand. She pressed a kiss into Marianne's palm, lingering for a long, long moment. It stung Marianne's skin in the most pleasurable of ways, sending a jolt of adrenaline straight to Marianne's heart. 

Marianne's face flushed and she looked away. "Well, we-we all were... The-The others just... had other things to do and delegated me to wait for your recovery."

Hilda looked back up at Marianne through half-lidded eyes; Marianne could barely look at her. "I'm very glad they chose you, Marianne." Her voice was so quiet and delicate that it sent a shiver through Marianne.

Marianne's breath kept catching as Hilda gave her several more long kisses over the sores on her palm. The slight pain mixed with the honey-sweet delight was making her head swim. She loved being alone with Hilda and getting to succumb to such a tender moment, though she did wish the circumstances were a bit different. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. Hilda had completely overwhelmed her as she usually did. Who knew she could be so flirtatious after having her arm broken? Nothing seemed to slow Hilda down when she had her sights set on something. 

"I do have to thank the person who broke my arm though," Hilda said with a small smile as she finally let Marianne's hand go. "I'm going to get out of training and doing extra work for the professor for at least three weeks!" She smirked. "And my lovely Marianne will have to take care of me and help me do everything."

Marianne sat up straight, her eyes growing wide. "M-Me?"

"Well, yes, of course. Who else would take care of me?"

"Um... Cl-Claude?" Marianne offered.

Hilda waved her good hand. "No, no. I won't accept anything less than help from Marianne."

"But, Hilda, I—"

"You're perfect," Hilda said cutting Marianne off quickly. "I would appreciate any help you'd be willing to give me. A healer such as yourself couldn't possibly turn down me asking for a little help here and there, right?" Hilda made a pouty face and batted her eyes at Marianne.

"I-I suppose you're right." Marianne nodded once. Hilda had a good point. If she wanted to be as good as Manuela was at healing magic, she would have to practice as much as possible. She just had to do everything in her power to make sure that Hilda made a full recovery.

"Maybe you could even kiss me to make me feel better," Hilda said side-eyeing Marianne, her own cheeks flushing just a little bit.

It felt like an explosion had gone off inside Marianne's head. Her brain had completely turned off even though she knew Hilda was just teasing her. She blinked several times and only came back to reality when she felt Hilda's hand traveling up her arm. Mariane gave her a shy smile. She leaned forward and gently pecked Hilda on the cheek. 

"I brought you soup and bread," Manuela said as she barged back into the room with no prior indication she was back.

Marianne jumped away from Hilda, nearly knocking herself off of the stool. Hilda's face was entirely red and she coughed awkwardly.

Manuela looked between them with mild interest but said nothing. She set the tray on the table beside Hilda's bed. "Alright, Marianne," Manuela said. "Shoo, shoo. Hilda will rest here tonight and then she can return to her room. I would like her to get some quality sleep where I can keep an eye on her."

Marianne nodded and walked quickly to the door. She glanced over her shoulder and gave Hilda a small wave before dashing back out into the hallway. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. All she had to do was wait until tomorrow to become Hilda's nurse. She couldn't wait.


End file.
